


Truths That Never Happened

by Clara_Parlato



Series: Laugst 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, laugst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Parlato/pseuds/Clara_Parlato
Summary: Some people lived in lies.





	Truths That Never Happened

The Altean marks on his cheeks were unexpected. The sudden surge of Altean magic was not welcomed. Lance wasn’t sure if Allura meant or not to give him her powers—and it wasn’t like he could ask—but they were certainly the worst gif from an ex he’d ever gained. Like, yes, the ability to feel and differentiate quintessence was rather nice, and being able to still feel the Lions even though they were far away could be comforting.

But the snippets of parallel dimensions he’d get from time to time were a curse.

He wasn’t sure how that happened, Allura herself wasn’t able to do that in life. He asked Coran about it but the older Altean was of little help. He asked Slav about it and all he got was a pitying gaze and a friend to share the burden of the multiverse. He thought of telling his friends, his team, but they already were moving on with their lives, it’d feel selfish to bother them with the shackles of the past and what hadn’t been.

So Lance coped. He wrote down every one of his visions, he drew them with as much detail he could, he drowned in them as much as his heart would allow. It hurt, it healed, it was like an injury that was constantly being opened when it was almost all healed, and it was  _ addicting.  _ Like reality never was.

Some people lived in lies. Lance lived in truths that never happened.


End file.
